I Don't
by KD-Masen
Summary: What happens when Bella's Mr. Right, isn't really Mr. Right after all? A story of lies and deceit and what comes next. Written for the 2nd FicAwesome Gift Exchange for Vampiremama
1. Chapter 1

**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- TAKE 2**

**Title: I Don't**

**Written for: Vampiremama aka Officer Spread'em**

**Written By: KD Masen**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: To see the picture prompt used for this story, there is a link on my profile to take you to my blog where the picture prompt and banner can be seen.**

**What happens when Bella's Mr. Right, isn't really Mr. Right after all? A story of lies and deceit and what comes next. Written for the 2****nd**** FicAwesome Gift Exchange for Vampiremama.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps **

**http:/ www. facebook. com/home. php#!/group. php?gid= 124663085756**

**Take the spaces out of that link, or check out the link on my profile for the group! You won't be disappointed.**

**XxXx**

**I don't own Twilight, but you already knew that!**

**XxXx**

Have you ever woken up in the morning from a really great dream, only to realize it wasn't actually a dream but instead your life? That is what my morning feels like right now, as I look down at the shiny ring on my left hand.

Last night was the happiest moment of my life so far, and it wasn't a dream.

Every girl fantasizes about the moment when the man she loves will ask her the most important question of her life, 'Will you marry me?' Edward Masen did not disappoint.

It was perfect. We drove out to his parents beach house, walked down to the ocean and had a late picnic dinner, which Edward admitted to having his mother help him make.

After we were full from dinner, we lay on the blanket and listened to the waves of the ocean while being completely wrapped up in one another. That's when Edward started a speech about how I was his forever and slipped the ring on my finger. The ring was huge; Edward never did anything halfway, not to mention that he also comes from a very wealthy family. His money was never something I cared about, and he knew this. The ring was definitely bigger than anything I would have picked out myself, but Edward had chosen it, and therefore, it was beautiful. I was not going to argue it this time.

I slowly roll over to check the time without disturbing Edward; he is still peacefully sleeping.

I am not quite ready to get out of the warm bed yet. I feel so at home. This has been the first time Edward and I have slept in the same bed; I guess this is something else I will have to look forward to when we get married.

Edward and I met 8 months ago through some mutual friends. Edward's best friend was dating one of my classmates.

The girls from the nursing program were having a girl's night out one evening when Vicky's boyfriend, James, and his friends decided to crash the party; Edward being one of his friends.

Edward flirted with me all evening, and just before the end of the night, he asked me out on a first date. I couldn't say no. He was friendly, smart, funny, and gorgeous.

After a few dates, I knew I was falling, and fast. He was so sweet and caring; a true gentleman. His family was just as charming as he was which was probably where he got his charm in the first place. Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen were the most kind and loving parents I had ever met. Edward Sr. had even helped me with finding a job when I graduated with a degree in Nursing. He set up an interview at the hospital with a family friend Carlisle Cullen.

He has become the only argument Edward and I have ever had up to date. Edward is convinced that Carlisle harbours some kind of romantic feelings for me. I told Edward he was just seeing things and that Dr. Cullen is nice to me because we worked together. Carlisle is also friends with the Masen's, and is 10 years older than I am. Carlisle Cullen is not interested in me

**XxXx**

The clock now reads ten A.M. and I know I am going to have to wake Edward soon. He told me last night that we were meeting his parents for lunch today and we still need to get up, get ready and drive back to the city.

The more I thought about it, the more nervous I was about the lunch date. We were going to announce our engagement to Edward's parents.

I begin to place feather light kisses all over his face to wake him. I can tell the moment he wakes because even though his eyes are still closed, his mouth pulls up into a beautiful smile.

"Mmmm, I could get used to waking up like this," Edward says in his still groggy voice.

"Well, you better get used to it, mister, because you asked for it." I waved my left hand at him, showing off the glittering diamonds.

"I sure did," he says, while pulling me down onto his chest to kiss me.

I pulled back after a few kisses and he began to pout.

"We have to meet your parents for lunch in two hours and we both still need showers and to get ready to drive into the city."

"All right, all right, I'm getting up," he responds after I kissed his pouty lips once more before heading off to the bathroom to shower.

**XxXx**

Two hours later, we are getting out of the car and walking into the fancy restaurant Edward's parents picked for lunch. I think Edward can feel the nerves rolling off of me.

"It's going to be fine Bella. My parents love you! I think if anything, you should be worried about my mother's excitement causing a scene."

He was right. Ed and Liz Masen have never made me feel like I was not good enough for their son. I may not come from money like they do, but you would never have known it. They have always treated me as an equal. I have no idea where these nerves are coming from, but I know Edward is right. I am just being ridiculous.

I stand up on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek before I lace my fingers through his and we head for the front doors of the restaurant.

We walk up to the maitre d' standing at the podium.

"Reservation for Masen," Edward tells the maitre d', who, may I add, is totally undressing my fiancé right there in front of me.

"Sure thing, right this way," she says, but not before winking at Edward and telling him to follow her and that the rest of our 'party' is already seated. I am currently invisible.

Edward's parents must have seen the maitre d' leading us to the table, because they were standing, ready to greet us hello when we got to the table.

We say our hellos before sitting down and ordering, catching up on what has been going on in the last couple of weeks. I am sitting with my left hand under the table, resting it on my leg. I know that if my hand comes above that table, Liz will notice the ring right away and I am waiting for Edward to say something. They are, after all, _his_ parents.

The chatting starts to die down a little and Edward clears his throat. _This is it._

"Mom, Dad, Bella and I have some news!"

I can see the smile appear on Elizabeth's face immediately. She is always bugging Edward about when he is going to finally realize that I am the one, and how he needs to hurry up and propose already, before I get away. She also regularly voices her thoughts on being ready to be a grandmother.

Before Elizabeth can burst with excitement, Ed gestures for Edward to get on with it.

"I asked Bella to marry me last night, and she said yes."

Of course, Elizabeth lets out the happiest scream imaginable and we now have the attention of the entire restaurant, both patrons and staff.

Liz literally jumps out of her seat and immediately pulls me into a hug. When she pulls back, I notice that there are actually tears in her eyes. She kisses my forehead and goes to embrace Edward in a hug. Ed of course hugs and congratulates me, telling me how he is looking forward to having me as a daughter-in-law, especially one that is able to keep Edward in line.

All the congratulations are given and we get back to our seats just in time for our food to be served. The wedding talk has officially commenced and by the time I finish up with my lunch, Liz has already told us they will be paying for the entire wedding, no questions asked.

"How many times will my only son get married?" is her reasoning.

Millions of typical wedding questions are asked.

"Have you decided on a date yet?"

"Have you thought about where you would like the ceremony to be?"

"What about the reception? Where? How many guests? What colour scheme? How many bridesmaids? What about the music? What kind of dress did you have in mind?"

Yes, the questions just keep coming and coming. Edward tells his mother to calm down because we just got engaged last night and there will be plenty of time for her to question and help with all the planning.

After making a date to go dress shopping with Liz next weekend, we are finally walking back to the car. Lunch went better than I expected, and I am happy to have the complete support of Edward's parents. Soon enough, they will be my parents as well… in-laws, and since my parents are not around, they will be the closest thing to parents I will have; I can't wait to start planning the wedding.

**XxXx**

The last couple months have been a whirlwind of wedding plans. The day after Edward and I got engaged, we went back to my apartment that I share with my roommate, Rosalie, and spent the rest of our day, and well into the evening, talking about everything we want for a wedding.

We both have decided that we want to have a traditional, elegant, but small and intimate wedding; we are going to stick with strictly family and close friends. We also decided on a date, which will be in five months. FIVE MONTHS to plan an entire wedding.

I told Edward that I really didn't want to wait. I was done with school and am working in my study field, it was time to work on the rest of my life, and Edward was whom I wanted to spend it with. He had no arguments with having the wedding so soon either. He actually said that he could not wait for me to be Mrs. Edward Masen.

To most people, five months seems like an impossible amount of time to plan a wedding, but not when you have Elizabeth Masen on your team.

She has made sure the church, reception hall, caterers, and DJ are all booked. We picked my dress, the menu with the caterers, gone over the colour schemes and decorations, and have ordered the flowers. The guest list is complete with an intimate number of 60 guests, and invitations are ordered and should be back any day to be mailed out. The one big thing that still remains is picking bridesmaid dresses.

The only thing that Edward has to do is get fitted for tuxes with his best friend, James, and their friends that he has asked to be groomsmen, emphasis on _men_. This leads me to my current dilemma... choosing bridesmaids.

Of course, I have asked Rosalie, my long time best friend and current roommate, to be my maid of honour. She, of course, is thrilled to be finally filling this role, which is something that was decided when we were eight-year-old girls.

I really don't have that many close girlfriends. I mean, I have a few friends that I made while in the nursing program, but none that I'd consider close enough to ask to be a bridesmaid. The same thing goes with most of girlfriend's of Edward's friends. I have met a lot of his friends and their girlfriends, but again, none that I consider close friends. Plus, I found that a few of Edward's guy friends are kind of man whores. It 's always been Rosalie and me. Although, the last six months or so, we've been hanging out with Jasper's girlfriend, Alice.

Jasper is Rosalie's older brother, my pseudo brother. He met Alice about the time I met Edward. She is a sweet girl, perfect for Jasper. She is a closer friend than any of the girls Edward's friends are dating, so she is also going to be a bridesmaid.

That still leaves me with the problem of finding two more bridesmaids though. I cave and ask Vicky. I mean, it isn't like she is a total stranger, and technically, it is because of her that I even met Edward in the first place. I mean, if James had never decided to crash our girl's night, I would have never met Edward. She is a nice girl and she has been dating Edward's best friend for the last couple years.

This still left one spot open since Edward had asked his three friends, Mike, Tyler and Ben to be his groomsmen. After some careful consideration and conversations with Edward and Rose, I also decide to ask Angela. She is a really nice girl that I met four months ago when I started my job at the hospital. We haven't been friends for very long, but she is kind and genuine, and I suspect that we eventually will become really good friends.

After all the deliberation over the wedding party, we finally have a girls date set to go pick bridesmaid dresses. Once that is done we can check that large task off the list, which only leaves us with a few smaller tasks to prepare.

Things are coming together so smoothly, I am just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Liz, as she continuously tells me to call her, keeps reminding me that just because things are going smoothly, doesn't mean a disaster is coming; maybe I should just consider the fact that Edward and I are meant to be.

I decide to trust her instincts and believe that she is indeed correct, and that Edward and I are meant to be, that this wedding will be just as perfect.

**XxXx**

Now, with only two and a half months before the wedding, Rose, Alice and I are on our way to the boutique. Our appointment for the bridesmaid dresses is today.

"So, Bella, do you have an idea on the style of dress you would like us to wear?" Alice asks from the backseat of Rose's car.

"Not really, I figure we should just try on a few styles and see what looks good on you guys."

"That sounds good to me," Rose replies as she pulls into the parking lot behind the shop.

We head into the boutique and Liz and Vicky are already waiting for us. We are just waiting on Angela and then we can get started.

"What colours are you going with again?" Vicky asks. It seems like she asks this question a lot, it is almost like she is trying to convince me to go with another colour. That is not going to happen though. The day Liz, Rose and I came to pick out my dress, I fell in love with the basic red dresses I saw hanging within the racks of bridesmaids dresses.

"Red," Alice cuts in before I can answer.

Before anything else can be said, Angela walks in, out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, Bella. I got held up at the hospital with Dr. Cullen."

"Oh no, what happened now?" I ask.

She seems to think a bit before she answers. "Nothing big, he just wanted to go over a chart before I left."

"Okay, let's get started," Liz speaks up, trying to lead us all into the store.

" I have picked out all of the styles of dresses in the colour that Bella has chosen, so if you ladies would like to get started trying them on, just pick from the rack and head into the change rooms," the sales lady says as she pushes two whole racks of red dresses towards us.

**XxXx**

After two and a half long hours of the girls trying on dresses, and another two hour long late lunch with them, we are finally done and heading back to my and Rose's apartment.

"So what's Edward up to today?" Rose asks.

"I believe he and the guys were going for their tux fitting and then something about having a poker night at Mike's house," I reply when Alice starts smiling so big I think her face is going to get stuck.

"You know what this means, right, Bella?"

"No, I don't, Alice, care to enlighten me?"

"Girls night!" Rose and Alice say at the same time.

After a couple calls to Vicky and Angela, and a trip to the video store, we are finally back at the apartment, just the four of us. Vicky declined, saying that she had already had plans with Jessica, Mike's current "fling" or whatever you want to call her.

I am not overly torn up about Vicky not coming. There just seems to be something off about her. She is never rude to me or anything, but there is just _something_ off about her.

After three chick flicks, two tubs of ice cream and pounds of junk food, we are ready to crash for the evening. I am really glad that we decided to do this. Angela fits in well with the girls and I am really glad that I decided to ask her to be a bridesmaid.

Barely able to keep my eyes open any longer, I close them and drift off with thoughts of the wedding and how I can't wait to walk down the aisle towards Edward and become his wife.

**XxXx**

**A/N: If you wanted to check out the picture prompt used for this story or the banner, there is a link on my profile to go to my blog where the pictures are posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I owned Twilight, I would be in Vancouver right now on the set of BD with Rob! But I don't and I'm not! So that kinda sucks!**

**XxXx**

Time has moved along quickly, and there is now only one month left until the wedding. The only things that are left to do are the last minute things, like picking up the flowers, the tuxes, the rings, etc. All of the major things are done; now it is time to sit back, relax, and wait for the craziness to ensue.

I am just walking out to the parking lot at the hospital. My shift is over and I am looking forward to being off and spending the weekend with Edward. I am just about to approach my car when I hear my name being called.

"Bella!"

I turned around to see Carlisle trying to catch up with me and I stop and wait for him to join me.

"Hey, Carlisle, what's up?"

"Not much, just finished my shift as well. I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a drink or a coffee with me? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"I'm actually on my way home to get ready before I have to meet up with Edward." His face drops with disappointment. It makes me wonder what he wants to discuss with me. Carlisle is never this forward in wanting to talk. Sure, we chat while on shift; I mean, we work together, so it's kind of hard not to. He is the nicest doctor to work with in the hospital, and he doesn't have that _holier than thou_ attitude that most of the doctors here do. He treats the nurses with the utmost respect - all of the staff for that matter, even the janitors.

"Are you sure you can't spare thirty minutes? It is rather important…"

I wonder what exactly can be so important, but either way, I agree. I send Edward a text telling him that I got held up with work. I mean, I am sure whatever Carlisle wants to talk about is work related. What else could be so important?

We decide to walk the couple of blocks to the closest Starbucks, as it is rather nice out this evening. Conversation is very light during our walk; we talk about basic things, such as stuff going on at the hospital, and Carlisle asks a few basic wedding questions.

When we make it to Starbucks, Carlisle opens the door and leads me inside with his hand on the small of my back. I feel tingles, but quickly ignore them and make my way to the counter to order.

Once we have our drinks, which Carlisle insists on paying for, we seat ourselves at a table towards the back corner.

I look over at Carlisle and he is shifting nervously in his seat. It really makes me wonder what he is about to say. He opens his mouth to speak a few times before closing it again and remaining silent. I wish he would just spit it out already.

Finally after what felt like eons, he speaks; "Bella, there really is no easy way for me to say this, so I am just going to blurt it out. I think you are making a huge mistake marrying Edward. He is not who you think is he is; he is not a good person Bella, and you don't deserve to get caught up in his bullshit."

I sit back in my chair and just stare at him with what I am sure is a very stunned look on my face. Of all the things I had thought he wanted to talk about, this was DEFINITELY not one of them.

I don't even know what to say to him in response, but surely the laugh that escapes my lips is not it.

He is looking slightly remorseful when looks back up at me and starts speaking again. "I know this may sound like it's coming way out of left field, but Bella I would rather you hear this now than later, before it is too late. I am not saying this to upset you, or cause problems. I am saying this because I care. I care about you Bella, and I can't sit back and watch you get your heart torn out by that selfish, cheating, no-good, spoiled brat!" The way he is talking about Edward shows that he really has a dislike for him.

"Oh my god, Edward was right!" I finally blurt out after doing nothing but laugh since Carlisle started talking.

"Edward warned me, he told me that you had feelings for me, but of course I didn't believe him. And now, here you are, trying to sabotage my relationship with him. Is this all part of your master plan? Make Bella call off her wedding? Well guess what? It's not going to work. I cannot believe you would do this. You are friends with the Masen's. How can you do this to them? Well you know what, I won't let you!"

I get up to leave, I am so angry and I need to leave before I say something I will regret later. Carlisle is still a friend of the Masen family, and he is also still one of my bosses. The last thing I need is for a war to break out between me and someone of higher authority than me. I have a lot of respect for Carlisle, but right now he is being so absurd that I become so disappointed in him.

Pushing my chair back, I make a move to get out of there, but before I can go he grabs my hand and looks me in the eye. I can see the sadness pooling in his big blue eyes. Carlisle really is a very good looking man and maybe if I didn't have Edward, I would be able to return the feelings he obviously has for me. I hope that this does not make things awkward for us, since I do still have to work with him every day.

"I'm sorry Bella," is all he manages to get out before I pull my hand away and walk out of the coffee shop.

During the walk back to the hospital to get my car, I am able to process what just happened. Was Carlisle that interested in me that he would try to break up Edward and my relationship?

_What if Edward really is not who I thought he was? What if everything Carlisle said was true?_

I am now cursing my inner monologue. Now, because of Carlisle Cullen, my head is spinning with all kinds of scenarios, and I am starting to get a headache. I need to forget that this conversation with him ever happened before it sends me on a downward spiral.

I drive home, listening to my music extremely loud, trying to forget about the day – especially the meeting with Carlisle. I just want to get home, shower and spend the evening with Edward, in his arms. I am almost home when my cell phone chimes with a text.

**Too much work to be finished tonight. I'm sorry. See you tomorrow. Love you, xoxo E**.

Looks like I am spending the evening alone.

**XxXx**

Finally, we are down to the last couple of weeks before the wedding and I am getting both excited and nervous at the same time.

With only two weeks left until the wedding, the girls and I have an appointment with the boutique for our final dress fittings, now that the alterations are done.

The girls had already tried on theirs with no problems; they all fit and look great. I was now waiting to try on mine, praying it had the same outcome as the bridesmaids dresses.

Rosalie is almost squealing with excitement.

"Where is she already? I want to see you in your dress!" Alice says. Rosalie and Liz were the only ones with me when I picked the dress, so Alice is anxious to see what it looked like.

"I am sure she is just trying to find the right one in the back with all the other ones," answers Liz.

I notice that Angela is more quiet that usual. "Everything okay Ang?" I ask her.

She looks over and smiles at me. "Yeah, everything is good; I'm just tired from a busy shift today."

Before I can ask Angela anything else, the sales lady, Gianna, returns from the back room with a white garment bag. She walks over to the wall on the left of the room and hangs up the garment bag.

"Ready, Bella?" she asks. "Oh, she is sooo ready," Alice answers for me before I can even open my mouth.

I get up and walk over to where the dress is hanging up on the wall. Rose and Liz help me get it on, and as Rose is doing up the last couple buttons, Alice breaks out the tears.

"You look so beautiful, Bella, and so perfect. I cannot wait to see Edward's reaction when he sees you walking down that aisle."

Looking down to the ground and being bashful, I thank her. I really did love this dress and I could not wait to walk down the aisle to Edward either. The wedding could not come fast enough now. Putting on this dress was exactly what I needed to ease away the nerves. Let's just hope it does its magic again on my wedding day.

After a long afternoon of dress fittings, and an early dinner with the girls, I am glad to be back at home again with plans to laze around and watch television.

Edward is busy this evening, James is throwing him a bachelor party this evening. We decided to have the bachelor/bachelorette parties on separate evenings. That way in case the guys need to be picked up or taken care of from drinking too much, we would be available to help, and vice versa.

So here I am, lying on the couch, watching reruns of Friends, wondering if Edward is having a good time, or if he is missing me as much as I am him? I fall asleep to thoughts of the afternoon and how perfect the dress fit went and how everything is falling together perfectly. I can only hope that the big day will be just as perfect.

**XxXx**

It's officially my wedding day. It's still early and the girls are still sleeping, but I can't contain my excitement. The girls and I spent the night at my apartment together. Our appointments at the salon start at nine this morning. We will head over to the Masen Manor after the salon, where we will be getting dressed and also where the wedding is being held.

So here I am, at five in the morning, wide awake, going over everything in my head, trying to make sure that everything is covered and taken care of. I want this day to be perfect.

_I wonder how much longer till I can wake the girls?_

Still lying here, wide-awake, I have gone over the whole wedding prep list in my head. It is now just before six and I have finally given in to temptation and decided to wake the girls. They shouldn't be too mad, it is MY wedding day, after all.

I decide to wake them up by blasting some music. Walking over some bodies on the floor, I make it over to the stereo where my iPod is still in its dock. Scrolling through it, I decide on some New Kids on the Block. Making sure the volume is up loud, I press play and stand there waiting for it.

I know Rose is going to be pissed, she hates when I wake her up this way, as I have done numerous times since we were kids. Of course she is the first to roll over and start yelling.

"You are sooo lucky it is your wedding day, Bells! If it were any other day, I would be getting up off this floor to kick your ass for waking me up at six in the morning with that garbage."

She did throw her pillow at me though. Alice is much more pleasant, she just checks the clock as she sits up and smiles at me. "It's the BIG day, Bella; are you nervous?"

"No, Al, I am surprisingly not nervous. I just can't wait to see Edward today." As Alice and I are talking, Ang and Vicky also get up. We are all awake with a few hours to kill before we are needed at the salon.

We decide to pack up the stuff we will need to take to the Masen's, and then all go out for breakfast.

I take a bath so that I do not wet my hair. It has already been washed and dried last night as per the hair dressers orders. I am just getting cleaned up. We spent yesterday at the spa, so I was "properly groomed" as Rose would say. I was getting relaxed before the madness started so I made sure the water was hot and even put in some nice bubble bath.

I was in here for probably almost an hour already, so I knew I needed to get out and give the other girls a chance to freshen up before we left. We were going to be going right from the restaurant to the salon.

I made it to my room and dressed in the jeans and plaid button up shirt I left out before I got into the tub. I dressed and headed back out to the living room, where everyone is sitting and waiting for Alice to finish up so that we can head out to eat.

I am actually a little hungry. I should eat in case the nerves decide to kick in. It is also going to be a LONG day, so eating a nice big breakfast is a good idea; if not, then I will not be eating until dinner.

**XxXx**

Breakfast and the salon pass by all too quickly; us girls have fun just being girls.

Rosalie is now doing my make-up as we are at the Masen Manor getting ready. The wedding is scheduled to start in just over an hour. Once my make-up is done, it's time to get into my dress and then the photographer wants to get some shots of me and the girls before the ceremony.

Rosalie finishes my make-up, saying, "There you go, you're beautiful!" I turn, look into the mirror, and thank her because she did do an amazing job.

She starts getting teary eyed. "I can't believe you're getting married, B! We have been friends for so long, and been through so much together. I'm just glad that we made it through it all and that I get to share this day with you." I now have tears in my eyes. "Don't cry, B, you'll ruin my masterpiece. I promise I am done with the sappy stuff….until my Maid of Honour speech." She smiles at me and I pull her into a hug. "I love you Rose."

"Okay you two, you are both going to ruin your hair and make-up and it's time to get dressed." Liz broke up our sob fest. Looking up I noticed that Vicky, Angela and Alice were all ready to go, dresses and all.

"You girls look really great," I tell them. I get up and make my way into the bathroom with my Victoria Secret bag. I change into the set I bought for underneath my dress. I get them on and put on the robe that is hanging on the back of the door and head back out into the room with the other girls. As I come out of the bathroom, Rosalie makes her way out of the large dressing room attached to the room. She looks absolutely gorgeous, as she always does.

She walks over, takes me by the arm, and pulls me towards the bed where my dress is lying and waiting to be put on. _This is it. _ I take off the robe and place it on the bed where my dress was once lying. Rosalie and Liz have the dress in their hands holding it so that I can step into it. Once I have stepped in, they pull it up, and Rosalie starts tying up the corset style back.

The girls get all weepy by the time Rose is done tying.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Liz says to me as she leads me to sit on the sofa over by the window. "Before the photographer comes in here, Edward wanted you to open this gift." She pulls two boxes off the table beside the sofa. I pick up the folded blank card off the top of the two boxes and open it.

_Bella,_

_I would love nothing more than to see you wearing this as you make your way down the aisle to our forever, can't wait to be your husband. See you soon, Mrs. Masen._

_XOXO_

_Edward._

Moving onto the boxes, I open the smaller of the two first. I gasp as I see the diamond tennis bracelet resting in the soft velvet of the box. _It's beautiful. _I'm trying not to cry I start on the second box. It is a matching diamond necklace and it is absolutely exquisite. Liz helps me with fastening both the necklace and bracelet. As much as I would love for Edward to be the one to do it, it is bad luck to see him before the wedding. That was one tradition I was sticking to.

"They're beautiful!" I say to Liz.

"They are, and so are you Bella. I could not have picked a better woman for my son if I tried. Come on, the photographer should be here any moment." She replied.

As I grab Liz's hand to get up off the sofa, the door opens. Instead of the photographer, like I expect, it is Angela. Something about her expression doesn't look right either. She is carrying a laptop in her hands and she sets it down on the table.

"Bella, there is something I need to show you." She says with a hurt expression on her face. I am sure the blood has drained from my face, whatever she wants to show me, does not look good. I am wondering why she needs to show me this now, it is my wedding day. Shouldn't bad news wait until later?

I sit down in the chair and she opens the laptop and powers it up. She clicks on a file on her desktop and a video starts to play.

It is Edward, James and a few girls I have never seen before. Edward starts talking…..the things he is saying….a scream escapes my lips, then everything goes black.

**XxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight, if I did the ATM would not laugh at me every time I withdrew money!**

**Angela**

Bella goes into the bathroom to change; now is my chance to sneak away and get the proof we need to show her that marrying Edward is a big mistake. I get a text from Carlisle early this morning saying that he has finally got the proof we need.

I feel guilty that I am about to ruin what should be the happiest day of my friends life, but I just can't let her marry him. Especially knowing what I now know.

Carlisle approached me a couple days before Bella asked me to be a bridesmaid. I had known Bella for a few months at that point, but I barely knew Edward. I had only met him a few times when he came by the hospital for her.

Carlisle told me he had overheard Edward talking on the phone one night to one of his friends when he was at the Masen Manor to see Edward's parents.

Edward had been talking to someone on the phone about Bella, and not in a nice way either, which is what caught Carlisle's attention. He was talking about how he had proposed to her, and she had completely "fallen" for it. That once he married Bella, he would finally have full access to his trust fund. He also went on bragging about the two girls he had hooked up with the night prior.

When Carlisle told me this, I was absolutely disgusted in Edward. He was not only using Bella but cheating on her on top of it all. What kind of monster does that to someone? Especially someone like Bella... she is such a kind hearted, genuine person. She is always putting others first, which is what makes her an excellent nurse. And she is so in love with Edward. I know that this is going to kill her, but it really is better that she finds out now rather than years down the road after already being married, and possibly with children.

I know that if I were in Bella's shoes, I would want to know. Carlisle did try to tell her, she laughed and refused to believe him. She though he was making it all up in an attempt to break her and Edward up because he had feelings for her.

I won't deny that Carlisle has feelings for her, because I know that he does. There is nothing wrong with that either, and yeah, maybe that is part of the reason he went after this proof that I am now on my way to pick up.

Carlisle texted me earlier asking me to meet him in the library since no one would be in there today with the wedding going on. After finding my way through the Manor, I finally make it to the library. I don't knock, I just walk in. Carlisle pacing and he looks like a nervous wreck.

"Finally!" He says to me as he stops pacing long enough to look over at me as I close the door. "Are you sure you are ready to do this Angela? If you don't want to be a part of this any longer I completely understand." He is trying to give me an out. He has said it before, he doesn't want me to put my friendship on the line, but I know that it is because of my friendship with Bella that I have to do this. She needs to know.

"I'm positive. She needs to know the truth. She may hate me for this at first, but I would like to think that in time she will see that I am doing is the right thing."

"She is going to be very hurt, there is no doubt about that. I have pictures of him from last night with a couple different females in a more than friendly manner, but more importantly there is video footage of him and James talking about the wedding and trust fund situation with a few girls as well. There is no way she can deny this proof. She will finally see what a horrible person Edward really is. I would have liked to have gotten the proof much sooner, rather than ruining her wedding day, but better late than never."

I have no response for him. He is right, she is going to be very hurt, and she is going to hate me at first for being the messenger, but I hope that Rosalie, Jasper and Alice will be able to help her through this. She is going to need them.

Carlisle lifts up a laptop that I assume is his, "Here, this has the video and pictures right on the desktop. You will just have to turn it on and click on them."

I nod my head in understanding. I grab the laptop from his hands, neither of us have anything to add to the conversation that we know is done. All that is left to do is show the pictures and video to Bella.

It is time to head back up to the guest room where the girls are getting ready. As I get closer and closer to the room, my nerves become stronger and I almost feel like I need to get some air. _There is no time for that, Angela._

I walk right into the room and I find Bella sitting by the windows on the sofa with Edward's mother. They stand up and look over at me as I close the door.

"Bella, there is something I need to show you." She looks nervous and I don't blame her. I am about to turn her world upside down. I put the laptop down on the table and power it up while Bella takes a seat.

I click on the icon for the video and it starts to play. Everyone is watching intently. When Edward starts telling the skanky girls in the video about how he is getting married tomorrow and that the only reason he is marrying her is to gain access to his trust fund, I hear gasps from the girls. I hear Rosalie mumble a "mother fucker" under her breath.

A scream sounds and I realize that it is coming from Bella. Everyone is still staring at the screen in complete shock while Bella continues to scream. Her eyes are now closed and she is shaking. Rose finally snaps out of her state of shock and grabs hold of Bella and tries to console her.

Sobs are wracking her body with such an intensity it looks like she is about to have a seizure. I suddenly start to feel guilty but I quickly push it aside. _Bella needed to know the truth._

"Where did you get this? And how do we even know it's real?" Vicky says.

I cannot believe it. The crazy red head is actually defending Edward. I mean, I don't know how Carlisle got the video footage, but there is no denying that it was Edward on that screen.

"Does it matter where it came from Vicky? The point is that it IS Edward on that video and he DID say those things." Alice replies. She is angry and I don't blame her.

I look over and see that Liz is crying. It is obvious that she was not aware of her son's intentions.

Rose finally calms Bella down some and she is no longer screaming. I am rather surprised that no one has come in here to see who is being murdered.

While I am trying to tune out Alice and Vicky arguing over the damn video, Bella gets up and darts for the door. I have never seen Bella angry, and right now, I am really REALLY glad that I am not Edward Masen.

She pulls the door open in a flash and it slams against the wall and she takes off. Rose looks over at me with a sympathetic smile and nods her head towards the door in a silent plea that we should follow her.

Rose and I both make a move to follow her but we are unable to catch up because she is practically running through the halls of the Manor. She heads down the stairs towards the back of the house and I finally clue in on where she is headed- the back yard.Where the wedding is, or more than likely WAS set to take place, and where Edward should be right now.

We are walking through the patio doors into the back yard when I notice Edward standing at the archway at the end of the aisle, talking to the minister. There are only a few people around in the yard, doing the final touches.

Edward must see some commotion in his peripheral because he looks up at us and shock is evident on his face. I mean, I am sure he is not expecting to see Bella until the ceremony and here she is, storming her way down the aisle towards him. He must see the angered expression on Bella's face because he is starting to look worried – as he should be.

Bella makes it to Edward and starts pounding her fists on his chest. He is trying to grab her wrists but she manages to pull them free every time. Rosalie rushes down to where they are and tries to hold Bella back, but it is just not going to happen.

She is screaming obscenities at him non-stop. He deserves it all. Still crying hysterically and hitting him, Rosalie finally manages to pull her away for a few seconds before she breaks free again. Only this time instead of hitting him, she actually raises her foot and kicks him in the chest, he falls back and onto the ground. I can't help but chuckle a little. Who knew Bella had it in her? I sure didn't.

I snap out of my own thoughts in time to hear Bella yell at him one last time.

"Are you happy now Edward? You ruined me and now you are going to have to find someone else to fall for your bullshit plan, but at least you will have a harem of sluts to keep you warm at night until you do! You are a greedy, self centered asshole and if I never see you again for the rest of my life, it will be too soon!"

She turns around and storms back into the house before Edward even has a chance to get up off the ground from the kick. By the time he gets situated on his feet Rosalie punches him in the face and storms off in the same direction Bella went. I decide to leave, too. I have nothing I want to say to him. I head back into the Manor and up the grand staircase to the second floor where the guest room we got ready in is located.

I reach the room and walk in. It is only Alice and Rose in here with Bella right now. Vicky has probably disappeared to question her own boyfriend about the girls in the video. She is not my problem. I never really liked her anyway. I have only tolerated her for Bella's sake. I close the door behind me when I am fully in the room and the girls look up at me. Bella's face is streaked with a mixture of black mascara and tears.

I feel horrible for her. What Edward has done to her is just absolutely sick.

She looks at me with such pain and suffering in her eyes before she speaks. "Why Ang? Why would you show me that today? How long have you known about this?" It is hard to understand what she is saying with the frenzied sobs escaping her lips as well.

"I am so sorry Bella. I never did this intentionally. I wish I was able to show you this proof before today. It was never my intention to ruin your wedding day, but I thought you should know _before_ you married him."

I finish my small speech and Rosalie nods her head at me in acceptance, she knows I did not do this to hurt Bella on purpose, but as a friend wanting to make sure that a friend is not taken advantage of.

"But you did do this, and on my wedding day. What kind of person does that to someone they consider a friend?" Bella says.

"I know Bella, and I am so sorry that you had to find this out at all, let alone on your wedding day, but you needed to know the truth. We just couldn't get solid proof until now."

"We?" Bella asks.

"Carlisle and I. He approached me just before you asked me to be a bridesmaid. He told me about a conversation he overheard between Edward and a friend and I believed him. He was so worried about you being hurt and brought down by Edward's deceiving lies. We discussed it and I told him that we needed to tell you. He said that you would probably not believe it without proof, but he finally tried anyway, when he realized that the proof was probably not going to come. He tried to tell you and you didn't believe him. That was when I knew that I really had to help him. You have to believe me Bella, he was so sincere and I do not regret helping him because he was right, about it all, the lies and the cheating, it was all true."

She breaks down into heavy cries again and Rosalie tightens her grip pulling her harder into her chest, letting her cry it out. That is really the only thing that can be done for her right now. She needs to let it all out, the anger, the sadness, all of it.

"You did the right thing, Angela, " Alice says and she stands to get a glass of water to help calm Bella down.

I wish I had a way to make this all go away.

All of her pain and suffering, I wish that Edward Masen was never born. That way he would not have been able to hurt and destroy my friend the way he has.

Bella pushes Rose back a little and looks around the room at the three of us standing here.

"I think I really would like to be alone right now, do you think you guys could leave me be for a while?"

"Bella, I don't think that is such a wise idea right now. Just let me stay and I will help you get out of that dress and cleaned up and we can head home," Rose says to her.

Unable to get the words out, Bella nods at Rose and the three of us pull her into one big hug.

"I truly am very sorry, Bella," I say to her hair. She nods again and Alice and I head for the door. Rose seats Bella on the bed and walks over to us. "I will make sure she is fine. You girls better go and find Liz and tell her that she needs to announce that this wedding is not going to be happening."

We agree and set off to go find Liz.

"I knew there was something about Edward that just did not seem right," Alice says.

We don't talk the remainder of the search. There is nothing more that needs to be said. Mrs. Masen is standing with her husband talking in hushed tones. We approach her and tell her that Bella is leaving and the wedding is off. She admits that it is for the best and sends Mr. Masen off to find Edward and bring him to his study. I am sure Mr. and Mrs. Masen are going to rip him a new one; they look almost as betrayed as Bella.

There are people milling around the Manor, more than likely waiting to be seated for the wedding that is no longer happening. We try to find Jasper so that we can hopefully get a ride home, since we came here with Bella and Rose. He is standing with a few people that I do not know and Alice pulls him away and explains what is going on. He looks livid as Alice starts pulling him towards the front door.

Bella has told me how she, Rosalie and Jasper have been friends since they were small children and that Jasper is a brother to her. I imagine if it were not for Alice, he would be storming around looking for Edward so that he could kick his ass too. And if he were my boyfriend, I would probably just sit back and let him. Edward deserves it.

We leave and the ride is silent. I get dropped off at home by Jasper and head straight for my bathroom. I strip off the bridesmaid dress and shower.

When I finish I have nothing else to do but lie here and wonder how Bella is doing. I just pray that she is strong enough to make it through.


	4. Chapter 4

**If I owned Twilight, I would have bought a small country by now and bribed Rob into being my King!**

The cool air hits my face as I walk out of the medical office, but it's more refreshing than anything I have felt in a long time.

It has been six months. Six _**long**_ months.

I am finally feeling more like the person I was just over a year ago. A year before I met_ him_. A year before I met Edward; yes I am able to say his name now. Something that, six months ago, would have given me a breakdown.

I also know now that none of it was my fault. No, not mine at all. Dr. Banner helped me with that a lot. He has helped me see that I was a victim in the pool of Edward's lies, and I believe him. I was unfortunately pulled into his game. I did not go willingly, therefore, it is not my fault.

Today is my last session with Dr. Banner. I am now free to live my life and move on, something I was not so sure was ever going to happen.

It has been a long journey, but it is over and I am ready to move on.

I don't remember the first couple weeks after the wedding, but since I already had the time booked off from work, I took it. There is no way I would have been able to work, anyway. It is two weeks of darkness that I don't even remember. Rosalie does like to remind me from time to time though; it was messy from what she says.

I spent those two weeks I locked up in my dark bedroom sleeping, crying, or making myself sick from crying. I even lost fifteen pounds, which I gained back, eventually.

Rose woke me from my funk when she took me to see Dr. Banner for the first time. After my first session, it was decided that I needed to go back to work and get my life back on track.

The first thing I did after my appointment was go to the hospital and get myself put on a different shift. There was no way I would be able to go to work every day and face Angela or more importantly...Carlisle. I was switched to graveyards where there was an opening for a nurse on a different floor. It was perfect because not only was it in an area where I would not run into them, it was also at a completely different time of day, so I took it.

I was able to get back into the groove of work and quickly set into a new routine. The new position at the hospital did not help with the demons that haunted me when I was alone though, not that I thought it would.

About a month after the "incident" as I like to refer to it, Liz came by my apartment. She apologized repeatedly for her son's betrayal. She was sincere and I truly believed that she had no knowledge of her son's secrets and lies.

**XxXx**

Liz is a really nice lady and she still checks up on me from time to time, but she never mentions Edward and I am okay with that. I don't need to know what he is up to now, and frankly I just don't care. I mean what I said that day, when I told him that if I never saw him again for the rest of my life, it would be too soon.

One of the things Dr. Banner told me to do in the very near future is talk to Angela.

I haven't seen or heard from her since the "incident" and it is partly my fault. Changing my position at the hospital was almost just as good as telling Angela to never talk to me again. Although I do not hate her, I am still mad. Dr. Banner told me on many occasions that she was just being a good friend. He even pulled out the whole, '_would you have done the same thing if she was in your shoes?' _question.

I finally have an answer for that question. Yes. If Angela was in my position and I believed that her fiancé was only marrying her for money, yes, I would tell her.

So, my goal in the next day or two is to reach out and make amends with Angela, and hopefully we can re-establish our friendship.

**XxXx**

"_Code blue, second floor, Code blue, second floor." _ The intercom of the hospital is going off, just another sound of a regular shift at work.

I am just about to come off my last graveyard shift and have plans to run up to the oncology floor and see if I can catch a few minutes with Angela before her shift starts. I push the button for the elevator and it doesn't take long for the doors to open up and reveal an empty elevator.

The silent ride gives me a minute to go over what I plan on saying to her. I really don't come up with much besides an "I'm sorry."

The elevator dings and the doors open up to the fifth floor. I head straight for the nurse's station and see a new nurse that I have never seen before. Her name tag tells me that her name is Esme.

"Hi, I am looking for Angela, is she here yet?"

"Yes dear, she is. She is just in the staff lounge, you can go on in if you would like." The nice, new, polite nurse says. She can obviously tell that I work here as well, which is why she has no problem letting me head on back.

I am full of nerves and feel like I should just turn around and try again another day. I quickly change my mind and reach for the handle of the door, I slowly open the door to reveal that Angela is the only one here, pouring herself a cup of coffee. My nerves instantly relax and I realize that she is not the reason my nerves are kicked up to high gear_. I am nervous to run into Carlisle._

I have not spoken to Carlisle since before the wedding. He was not here when I came in to switch positions, and I have not run into him around the hospital either. I mean, really, why would a nurse from the maternity ward run into an Oncologist?

Dr. Banner helps me understand that although Carlisle had a selfish motive for doing what he did, his intentions were in the right place. He did it because he didn't want to see me hurt and felt that I needed to know the truth. I can admit that I do not hate Carlisle or Angela, but that is a reunion for another day. Today, my goal is to make amends with Angela. I will work up to Carlisle.

I break out of my thoughts and realize that Angela has not noticed that I have entered the lounge so I lightly clear my throat in hopes of getting her attention.

"Ahem."

Angela turns around and I see the hint of a smile being reigned in.

"Bella! Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Um," I start, but I need to clear my throat in order to keep speaking. "I actually came here to see if I could talk to you for a minute." She turns around and picks up her cup of coffee and gestures over to the sofa sitting in the middle of the room. "Did you want a coffee?" she asks.

"No thank you. I'm good. I'm actually just coming off shift, so if I have coffee now I will never get to sleep." Angela nods her head in understanding and waits for me to start.

We both decide to speak up at the same time.

"I'm sorry," we both say.

"No Angela, you have nothing to apologize for. You were just being a good friend and trying to make me see the truth. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize that and to find the nerve to make things right again."

"I understand, Bella. You were hurt, and sadly, I was the one who had to be the bearer of bad news. I just wish that there was never any bad news to deliver. How are you anyhow?"

"I'm good now. I had some pretty dark days. I was in a real funk the first couple weeks, but luckily Rose snapped me out of it, made me shower and sent me to therapy."

"Good for you, Bella. I am glad that you had Rose, Jasper and Alice to help you through," she said.

"Yeah, they are really great and I am glad, too." Angela looked up at the clock and I knew she had to get going to start the day out on the floor.

"Listen, Ang, I was hoping that maybe we could get together sometime and you know….hang out and do something?"

"That sounds great, Bella. Just give me a call and we can work something out around our schedules. I really have to get going though. I'm sorry, I wish I had more time."

"It's okay. I get it. Thank you, for listening to me."

We stand at the same time and Angela reaches out her arms and pulls me into a hug. We say our goodbyes and she heads out of the lounge to start her shift. I am so relieved that it went so well.

I make my way out of the lounge also and head towards the elevator so I can get home and get some sleep. When the elevator opens up, I get in and turn to face the hallway. Just as the doors are closing, I am positive I saw a glimpse of familiar brown hair and white lab coat.

**XxXx**

I am finally lying in bed after a long girl session with Rosalie. I was filling her in on all the details of my day with Angela, and in return she was giving me details on her date with Emmett last night. I knew the date went well when she didn't come home until this afternoon.

Rose met Emmett a few weeks ago through a friend. They had immediately hit it off and last night was their fourth date.

More importantly though, I spent the day shopping with Angela!

Things seem to be just like they were before. It is a huge relief. I told her all about Liz coming to see me a month after, and how she still calls to check in. Angela said how she could tell from her reaction to the video that she had no idea what her son was up to. Liz was just as hurt by all this as I was. Not only was her son not the person she thought he was, but she also lost a daughter-in- law on top of it all.

I told her about my sessions with Dr. Banner and how I am ready to move on with my life; how I am ready to put that chapter behind me, which was the reason for the day's events. I figure the new moving-on Bella was in need of some new clothes. So shopping is what we did, I don't think my bank account had as much fun as Angela and I did, though.

Angela also brought up another point that might help me get back to normal and move on. She asked me to come back to working in Oncology with her, Carlisle and the rest of the staff on that floor.

I told her I would think about it. As much as I love working in Oncology more, there is also still the small problem of not having talked to Carlisle yet. I know, I know, it is on my list of things to do, but more importantly I am just trying to work up the nerve to approach him. Once I work up at that nerve and talk to him, then yes, I will consider switching back with them. The dayshift will sure be nice to go back to.

I push the thoughts of the last day or two away so that I can get some sleep and it doesn't take long before I start drifting off.

**XxXx**

It has been a week since I spent the day shopping with Angela, an entire week of trying to talk myself in to going to see Carlisle. I really just need to grow a pair and go upstairs and see him.

Every day I tell myself that I will head into the hospital early and go up and see him before I need to start my shift, and every day I find some excuse not to. It is getting ridiculous. Which is why today, I have actually made it a step further and I really am arriving at the hospital early. The question is, will I make it up to the fifth floor?

I step on the elevator and see that the button is already lit up for the fifth floor. _Here goes nothing._

By the time we reach the Oncology floor I am a nervous wreck, but yet I still drag my feet and walk off the elevator and the doors close behind me. I can see the new nurse Esme and a couple of the other nurses that I know having a girly conference at the nurse's station.

I decide to bypass and head straight on back the lounge to see if he is there. I walk right by the nurse's station and no one says anything. I get polite smiles from the two nurses that I worked with once upon a time.

Standing outside the door to the lounge, I try to work up the nerve to go in. Finally, I just say fuck it, and turn the handle and walk in. There is no one in here, which means that Carlisle is still busy doing his rounds before his shift ends. I figured he would have been done by now, but he isn't, so I turn around and decide to walk around and try to find him. I don't know where this courage is coming from, but I'll take it.

When I reach the nurse's station, I realize that the huddled girl talk is actually gushing over Dr. Cullen talk. This is nothing new; Carlisle has always had the attention of the female nurses. It is sounding like the new nurse has some, not so friendly affections towards him. I believe she used the words, Dr. Hot Bitch.

Their sudden silence snaps me out of my daze and I look up to see that Carlisle is headed right for the nurse's station, which explains their end in conversation.

I freeze and stand there, staring as he heads my way. He notices me standing here and a smile takes up residence on his face. That smile right there gives my nerves some relief before he can make his way over to me.

He hands one of the nurses his charts and tells them that everything is good and to page him if needed. He then walks over and stands directly in front of me.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi Carlisle, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a couple minutes?"

He looks over at the nurses before turning to me and nodding his head in the direction of the lounge. We start to walk and I feel his warm hand land rest between my shoulder blades. I feel tingles which I remember feeling before when he touched me, only this time they feel more intense. I file that away to be pondered upon later and keep walking.

"How are you doing, Bella?" he asks.

"I am really good, actually. That is part of the reason I want to talk to you."

"Well, I am glad to hear that you are doing well."

We reach the lounge and he holds the door open for me to go first, I walk in and take a seat on the sofa and Carlisle follows my lead and takes a seat on the opposite end.

"I'm sorry," he says with a pause before he continues. "I am sorry that I had to ruin your wedding day, Bella, but I really tried to get some proof to you much sooner, it just didn't work out that way."

"It's okay. I understand all that now. I understand that you were just trying to help and I am just sorry that I didn't believe you when you tried to tell me. It really is my own fault. I was so blinded by love that I didn't want to listen."

"I think it is safe to say that we are both sorry then. So how about you tell me about how you are doing now," he says.

I go on and tell him about my funk, Rose's wake-up call and sending me to see Dr. Banner, about how I have come to terms that what Edward did was his own doing and not my fault, and that I am ready to move on from this and start living my life again.

He waits until I am finished before he speaks. "I am glad to hear that Bella. You deserve to find happiness."

I blush a little and he laughs. "I have missed seeing you and that blush around here you know. Have you considered coming back to work in Oncology?"

"Actually, I have. Angela brought it up when we were shopping last week."

"Well we would love to have you back," he says with a genuine smile and then of course we are interrupted by a few interns walking in.

"I need to get going. I have a shift starting soon, but thank you Carlisle." He stands up and reaches his hand out for mine. I place my hand in his and he helps me up.

"Bye, Bella," he says as his face comes down. I can feel his breath as he places a kiss on my cheek; it feels like it has been ignited on fire. I am now on tingle overload. "Hope you decide to come back and work with us," he says as he turns and walks out of the lounge.

I am left standing here, holding my cheek, wondering where the heck these feelings are coming from.

**A/N: **

**Awe, they have finally made up. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. 2 more chapters to go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight. If I did, this story would not have earned its M rating.**

"ROSE!" I yell across our apartment. I am currently in the middle of a wardrobe malfunction, and I am freaking out.

"Jesus, Bella. Where's the fire?"

"I cannot find my black pumps that go with these jeans!" I tell her motioning my hand over the outfit I currently have on.

"Oh right, those. I kind of sort of borrowed them. They are in my closet - just give me a second and I'll get 'em."

I am so relieved that my shoes are not lost, that I don't even have it in me to be angry with Rose for borrowing my stuff without asking…..again.

She brings me my shoes, I put them on, and I am officially ready for my date. My first date since Edward, I might add.

"You look great, Bella. Have a good time tonight and I wanna hear all the details tomorrow morning when I get home from Emmett's." She raises her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. We have had this conversation already. Rose thinks I need the privacy of the apartment for a first date. I tell her she is nuts and it is not going to happen.

"Just get out of here, Rose. I don't need you here to give him the third degree when he gets here."

"Oh my dear, sweet Bella, no need for the third degree, that man won me over many months ago." She says as she walks out of the apartment into the hallways. I push the door and it slams shut, making Rose disappear.

I start to pace around the living room while I wait. I am such a nervous wreck with this being my first date since Edward, so long ago.

It has been about 2 months since I approached Carlisle at the hospital and things have gone completely back to normal. I decided to request my position back in Oncology and it was approved. I was back to working with Carlisle and Angela and we have fallen into a comfortable routine. I actually think the three of us are much closer and better friends now than before though, not that I am complaining. Let's just say that when we are on breaks, or after work, Carlisle has become the biggest flirt. I can tell it bothers some of the other nurses, well maybe only three in particular. You know, the three I overheard gushing over him that day.

Before I can further reflect back on the last couple of months, there is a knock on the door. _He's here._

After fluffing my hair and smoothing my dress, I reach for the doorknob and slowly turn it. The door opens, and he looks amazing as hell. His blue eyes stand out from his dark hair and black button up. He is wearing dark wash jeans, not overly dressed up and being that he was off today, he obviously hadn't shaved this morning.

He snaps me out of my daze when he starts to speak. "Wow. You look really great Bella," he says with a gorgeous smile on his face. "You ready?" he adds.

I step over a bit to grab my purse off the hook on the wall and when I return back to the doorway he reaches his hand out for mine. I am all too eager to feel him, so of course I give him my hand. We start walking down the hallway in a comfortable silence.

We make it to his car and he of course opens the passenger door and waits till I am seated before he carefully closes it and walks around to the driver's side.

"So, I made a reservation for the Italian place on the waterfront. I hope that's okay?"

"That sounds great, Carlisle." The gorgeous smile graces his face again before he puts the car in gear and starts to drive.

The ride goes by quickly as we spend the whole time chatting about work and Rose. Carlisle actually knows Emmett. We both agree that he is a great guy and is perfect for Rose.

He holds my hand again while we walk into the restaurant. I love the feeling of it. It feels right. No, it feels more than right; it feels perfect, like it is where my hand belongs. I'm sad when he lets go to pull out my chair for me.

When Carlisle first asked me on a date last week I kind of panicked. I was worried about how that would affect us. I mean, we work together, that could get awkward - especially if things didn't work out. I knew it was not a matter of whether or not I liked him, because I definitely do. My feelings for him have been brewing since the day I first talked to him since the wedding.

I told him how I felt about it affecting not only our friendship, but our working relationship. He was pretty confident that it wouldn't, as long as we didn't let it. So I accepted, and now, here we are on what, so far, is a great first date.

He knows that I am never into the fine dining that Edward would always do for our dates, so I am glad that he has gone with something simple and relaxing. I mean we're not at a 50's diner or anything, but it is laid back enough that we can be comfortable and have a good time.

Conversation is flowing well between us as we eat our pasta dishes; the food is great. I have never eaten here before, but I can tell you now that I will definitely be back.

When we finish up at the restaurant and leave, Carlisle leads us in the opposite direction of his car. I wonder where he is leading me until I see the docks of the waterfront. It is a nice evening, the weather is not chilly and the sky is clear, revealing a sheet full of stars above.

We walk over and find a bench to sit on and Carlisle drapes his arm across my back, his fingertips lightly trace patterns on the top of my shoulder. My body feels like it is on fire and I look over at him, he is staring at me and then looks down into my eyes. "I'm having a great time. It is beautiful down here in the dark. I have only ever come during the day." I tell him and it is the truth, I am having a good time. It is a simple date, but just being here with him is more than enough for me.

The hand that was resting in his lap is now slowly making its way towards my face. It stops when it gets close and I feel a little disappointment, but I can still feel the heat from his hand a couple inches away.

He is looking right into my eyes, and if he is looking for an objection, he is not going to find it. I want this, I want him to kiss me, I start to contemplate getting this started myself but then his hand finally cups my cheek and slowly he leans in. Once his lips are on mine and slowly moving I see fireworks. A kiss from Edward had never made me feel like this. I feel his tongue run along my bottom lip and really, who am I to deny. Our kiss deepens and I feel like this is where I belong, forever. He slowly pulls back and places one last chaste kiss on my lips. His arm is still around me and his hand still rests on my cheek as his forehead meets mine and he closes his eyes before he opens his mouth to speak. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

It is such a perfect moment and I never want this night to end.

**XxXx**

It has been six weeks since Carlisle and I have had our first date and things have been going great. We have gone on about six or seven more dates since then and I have enjoyed every single one. We have been starting to spend almost all our free time together in the last week, hanging out at my apartment, or his, it doesn't matter as long as we are together. We have even gone out on a double date with Rosalie and Emmett.

It is just so easy to be with him, and even after six weeks, the tingles have not faded in the slightest bit, if anything they have gotten stronger. I didn't think that it would be this easy to move on after Edward, especially with Carlisle, but it has been. I am finally in a place where I actually feel happy about what Carlisle did, not that he did anything wrong, how can you consider letting someone in on the truth wrong?

I hear the bathroom door open, which wakes me from my daze. Carlisle is heading back over to the couch where we have been cuddling together, watching a movie; we paused it so that he could go to the bathroom.

He lies back down across the couch and pulls me down into his chest. His arms are wrapped tightly around my body and my head is resting on his bicep. If I could only do one thing for the rest of my life, this would be it. Lying here in his arms is my heaven.

I grab the remote off the table and press play. The movie finishes no more than twenty minutes later and as the credits are scrolling on the screen, I turn in Carlisle's arms so that I am now facing him. He tightens his grip and I look up at him, begging him with my eyes to kiss me. By now he knows that look and it doesn't take long before his mouth is on mine.

He deepens the kiss and I am more than okay with allowing his tongue entrance. His taste is amazing.

I pull away slowly, not by choice, but for the need to catch my breath. He apparently does not need the break because his lips continue to kiss me behind my ear and slowly heads further down until he is placing open-mouthed kisses to my collarbone. I moan in appreciation because it feels amazing.

He continues his assault on skin and I am getting so lost in him, but not that lost, I still notice the feeling of his hand slipping under my shirt and slowly running its way up my side. His hand feels like it is on fire against my bare skin, and when I feel his thumb brush the side of my breast, tingles shoot right from my head all the way down to the tips of my toes.

We have not gone any farther than making out, his hands have never travelled this far yet, but I am not complaining. I feel nothing but satisfaction. I am ready for this. I am ready to be with him this way.

While I am having a pep talk with myself about how I am ready for this, I feel his thumb slip under my bra and he brushes it back and forth, skimming my nipple with each pass. His mouth is moving a little more south and the feeling is incredible but I need to feel his mouth on mine again, so I gently pull his face back up to mine and crash my lips onto his.

The kiss is getting more aggressive and I feel him moan into my mouth and his whole hand slips under my bra and my breast is in his hand as he slowly rolls so I move from my side onto my back and he is now hovering over me. The feeling of his body lying on top of mine is amazing, but not as amazing as his hand feels on my chest.

My hands move down his back to the hem of his shirt and I slip them underneath, feeling his skin makes my hands feel on fire. I slowly trail them up his back feeling his skin as I push his shirt up along the way. When I reach his shoulders he sits up on his knees pulling me with him. He breaks our kiss long enough for me to pull the shirt completely off of his body.

Slowly, I lie back down and lightly trail my fingertips down his torso as I do. He is gorgeous. I need to feel more of him but I really don't think that the couch I share with my roommate is the place for it. I lightly push up on his chest, enough to get him to look at me.

He gets the wrong impression and his hand is suddenly out of my shirt. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to push you."

I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck. "No baby, it's not that. I was just kinda hoping we could move this to my bedroom and not continue on the couch. Rosalie would kill us both." Without saying anything his hands brush down my back and past my ass onto the top of my thighs, he kisses me and suddenly he stands, taking me with him. Now that he is standing, his mouth is back on mine and I cannot hold back the moan. When I feel the need to breathe again, I pull away, and unwrap my legs so I can stand on the floor.

I give him a coy smile and turn to walk to my bedroom in hopes that he follows me. I only make it one step before I feel his arms circle around my waist and his lips latch onto my neck. It takes me a couple minutes to get my feet to move again; I get lost in the feel of him.

As my feet start to move, I slowly lead us towards my bedroom while his hands creep under my t-shirt and slowly make their way up until his hands slide up under my bra and he squeezes. I moan and try to hurry up so we can make it to the bedroom faster.

Finally, we make it to my room and I hear the door slam shut, he must have kicked it with foot because his hands are both accounted for. They slide back down my torso and before I know it, my shirt is off and thrown to the floor.

I turn around and face him, wrap my arms around his neck and pull his mouth down to mine. As our kisses turn frantic, I slowly start backing us towards the bed. When I know we are close, I turn so that the backs of his knees hit bed and I am able to push him down so he is sitting on the bed. I am now standing between his legs and his face is level with my chest, but he is looking up into my eyes. I feel his hands on my waist and while he stares into my eyes I feel his hands slowly run up my back until they reach my bra. He slowly undoes the clasp and his hands keep moving up until they reach my shoulders and he starts to trail them down my arms, taking my bra with them.

He never breaks eye contact, even though my bra has fallen to the floor and I am standing in front of him, completely topless. I lean down to kiss him again and I slowly push him down so that he lying down on the bed and I am straddling his hips.

I can feel him and my instant reaction is to grind my hips into his, we both moan at the friction that we are both in desperate need of and before I am able to do it again, I am flipped onto my back on the bed. Carlisle leans back and he is finally looking at me.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he says and his mouth then comes crashing down to my chest and his tongue flicks my nipple a couple times before he pulls it into his mouth and lightly bites down; I cry out in pleasure.

After he gives both my breasts the proper attention, he slowly starts trailing wet kisses down the middle of my torso until he reaches the top of my pants. Since I am only wearing yoga pants he is able to slip them off easily and I am now lying here almost completely naked.

He crawls back up my body and I feel his tongue tracing my collarbone again. I bring my hands to the top of his jeans and begin to fumble with the button. Since we are still close to the edge of the bed, he stands up and pops the button open on his jeans, he pulls his underwear down along with his pants and he is now completely naked. _Could this man be any more gorgeous?_

Instead of crawling back up on the bed, he motions for me to move up to the top. I scoot my way up the bed until my head is resting on the pillows and then he crawls up and his body is back on top of mine. The feeling of his bare skin all over mine is stimulating. He rubs his hardness into my center and I want nothing more than to feel him inside of me.

He starts moving back down my body and slowly removes the last article of clothing between us, we are now both completely naked and I am more than ready for him.

Working his way back up with kisses along the way, he looks into my eyes before he kisses me with so much passion that I can feel it in my bones. His hand trails down my body and I feel his fingers run up and down my slit before he circles my clit and then inserts two fingers.

"You are so ready for me." It is not a question. I feel his fingers moving inside me, in and out.

He pulls his fingers out and then lines himself up at my entrance. He is looking into my eyes and I know he is looking for confirmation that I am ready for this to happen.

He already knows that we are safe after a conversation we had last week when he asked if I had been tested after finding out that Edward was sleeping around. I told him that I got tested when I renewed my pills.

He knows we are safe on both accounts so he slowly pushes himself inside.

When he is fully inside, he stops and I am able to relish the feeling of him filling me completely. He brings his lips to mine for a tender kiss and then starts moving slowly, in and out.

Sex has never felt this amazing before and I never want it to end. I know I said earlier that being in his arms was my heaven, but Carlisle being inside of me blew that out of the water. This is my new heaven.

I can feel my release building up and I know I'm not going to last much longer. I try to hold it off as long as possible, to try to make this feeling last forever, but I know that isn't possible, especially when he speeds up his thrusts so they are coming faster and harder.

I am really glad that Rosalie is staying at Emmett's tonight because I know that my moaning is nowhere near quiet.

Just as my stomach started to tighten even more, Carlisle's hands moved up my body and he began to tease and pull my nipples. I scream out as my body begins to shake from my orgasm. I see stars and I cannot hold onto him tight enough as I scream out his name in pure ecstasy.

A few more hard thrusts and he is cumming. "Oh God, Bella," he moans as he pushes his head in the crook of my neck. He's still for a couple minutes before I feel him start to kiss my neck where his head is safely tucked.

He works his kisses back up to my mouth. His kiss is slow and sensual and not at all frantic like our kisses a few minutes ago. After he places one last chaste kiss on my lips, he leans up and a little, still staying inside of me and he brushes away the stray hairs from my face with his fingertips.

When he does finally pull out, we both groan at the loss and he rolls over onto his side. His hand cups my cheek as he looks at me appreciatively. "You are so amazing, Bella, and I don't just mean the sex. You are amazing heart, body and soul."

I have no words, so I kiss him with everything that I have and when I pull away, he smiles, his arms tighten around me and we relax. I start to fall asleep, and as much as I would love to stay awake and bask in the coital bliss while lying in his arms, I think about the fact that for the first time, tomorrow morning I will wake up in these arms.

**A/N:**

**This is the part where I totally freak out and hide. This was my first lemon writing and I am seriously scared! Hope you guys enjoyed it at least!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight, if I did I would be on some remote island instead of freezing my ass off up here in Canada.**

**4 months later.**

Carlisle and I have been together for 5 months now.

I couldn't be happier.

We have a great balance between our working relationship and our personal one. That's not to say that we don't steal kisses or even have make out sessions in the on call rooms, because we definitely do.

It wasn't long after the first night we stayed together before I was confessing my love for him. It may have seemed like it was all happening so fast, especially after what I had gone through with Edward, but when it's right… it's right.

About a month ago, I moved into Carlisle's apartment with him. Again, it may have seemed fast, but to us, it was perfect. It also worked out that Rosalie and Emmett were discussing moving in together, so it was rather good timing. I moved out of Rose and I's apartment, and Emmett moved in.

It was bittersweet moving out of the apartment. It was like the ends of an era, as Emmett kept saying, leave it to him to quote from "Friends." As much as I loved Emmett, he really could be a goof sometimes.

Living with Carlisle is like a dream. He is the exception to all the typical male stories you hear other women saying about their partners. I have nothing to complain about. He cleans up after himself, helps with the housework, the cooking and the toilet seat is always put back down. Waking up in his arms every morning is amazing and I'm not going to lie, the sex is phenomenal. We have a great routine going and I don't remember feeling this happy before ever!

We ride into work together, and come home together. We work together on making dinner and on nights when neither of us feels up to cooking, we go out. The nurses have given up on the jealous glances when we arrive at work together hand in hand.

Unfortunately, because things are so great I am still waiting for the other shoe to drop, I guess that is the one insecurity that will never go away. Carlisle keeps reassuring me that nothing is going to happen and that we are going to live happily ever after.

So, here I am, sitting at home, waiting for Carlisle to get back from the hospital. He is currently on call and got called in to check on a patient whose condition is worsening. We are supposed to be going out to dinner this evening, and here I am, ready and waiting.

He calls to say he is on his way home; he should be about fifteen minutes. That leaves us with just enough time to be able to make it for our reservations on time. He says that he just needs to change when he gets home and then we can leave.

After waiting another five minutes, he was finally home, I hear the door open and I get up and walk over to the entrance to greet him.

He sees me heading towards him and smiles.

"You look great sweetheart," he says. I lean up and kiss him on the lips. "Just give me five minutes and I will be dressed and ready to go!"

I let go of my hold on him so he can get ready. I gather my shoes and purse while I wait for him.

Five minutes later Carlisle comes out of the bedroom looking amazing. I put my shoes on and Carlisle wraps his arm around my waist, leading me to the door. He locks up the apartment and we head to the elevator.

I love when we have these date nights. It is always nice to get out and do stuff together and Carlisle always makes sure we do it often enough.

The ride to the restaurant is filled with conversation about his afternoon at the hospital. He tells me about the patient that is getting worse. It is a man that has been with us for a while now and he has slipped into unconsciousness. That is one of the downfalls of our job, we lose more patients than ones we help get better. I can see the sadness in Carlisle's eyes when he explains what happened today; that is what makes him a great doctor – his compassion for others is incredible.

We pull into the parking lot for one of the nicer restaurants in the city. Every once in a while he likes to take us to these places, but most of the time, he sticks with simplicity, just the way I like it.

"Have you been here before?" I ask him.

"A couple times actually. The food is great." His hand reaches for mine to help me out of the car. He is always such a gentleman. We walk into the restaurant and the hostess asks us for the name of the reservation. Our table is ready and we are seated right away.

We each order a glass of wine and Carlisle orders us an appetizer.

Unfortunately, our nice evening out is about to get ruined.

I look up and see the hostess sitting a party of three a couple tables away. It's the Masens.

"Oh, lovely," I say to Carlisle. He has not seen them yet, so he has no idea what I am talking about.

I nod my head in the direction of their table and I can immediately see the concern on his face.

"If you want we can order our food to go Bella. We don't have to stay here."

"No. I don't want Edward to ruin our evening. Hasn't he done enough?"

"Are you sure baby?" The love he has for me still overwhelms me sometimes.

"It's fine. Actually, seeing him right now, for the first time since the wedding, does not even affect me. I feel nothing." He grabs my hand on top of the table and his thumbs stroke my knuckles in a comforting gesture.

"Your strength is amazing, Bella, and I love you, so much."

Along with his confession, he brings one of my hands up to his mouth and kisses it.

"I love you too."

I look away from Carlisle and over to Edward. I am still rather surprised that I have no feelings on seeing him.

Nothing!

No anger, hurt or resentment. I am so happy now with Carlisle that the past means nothing to me anymore.

Edward looks up and for the first time in a year we make eye contact. A small smile graces his lips until he looks over and sees that I am not alone. He sees that I am with Carlisle and he looks hurt. I scoff because what reason does he have to be hurt. Our whole relationship was all based on lies.

His lies.

Edward also looks surprised to see me here with Carlisle, meaning his parents have not told him. Liz does still call to check in, not as frequently as the first 6 months mind you, but she knows about Carlisle and my relationship.

Carlisle still talks to them as well. They hold no grudge over what Carlisle did. Actually, they are grateful that he was able to make them see the way their son was behaving.

Liz notices that Edward's attention is elsewhere and she follows his gaze over to my and Carlisle's table. She smiles hello at me, and then again at Carlisle. I can see Edward noticing that his mother is not at all surprised to see Carlisle and me here together the way he is.

I break my gaze from the Masen's table and focus on Carlisle sitting in front of me, looking at me with such loving eyes. I realize that I am actually thankful that I did not end up married to Edward. Even if he had been honest and not out for money and sleeping around, I am happier now, with Carlisle, than I ever was with Edward, even before I found out about the lies.

"I am just going to use the bathroom before our food arrives," I tell Carlisle.

I look around the restaurant trying to locate the bathroom before I get up. I make my way there and do my business, wash and dry my hands and then open the door to head back to our table.

As soon as I am out the door I bump into someone in the hallway, of course, it is just my luck that it is Edward.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Edward." I really have nothing more to say to him than that, but he apparently does.

"So…." He pauses for about thirty seconds before he finishes what he wants to say. "Look, I am really sorry about everything and I mean it. This last year has been hell, but I deserved it. I was horrible to you Bella and you deserve better than that."

I nod my head because really I don't want to fight with him. I have moved on and I am happy. He, however, does not look like he has moved on; he looks like crap, actually. I didn't notice it from the dining room, but up close, his eyes have dark circles under them and he is much skinnier than before. He has lost a lot of weight and his cheek bones are very poking tight against his skin. His eyes are even worse. There is not life to them and I almost feel sorry for him. _Almost. _Then I remember what he did and it fades away.

"I lied to you when I asked you to marry me, but if you are going to believe anything, believe this Bella. I may have proposed for selfish reasons in the beginning, but I really fell in love you, for real, Bella. In the end, that part was not a lie, I just wish I had realized that before it was too late."

I am not sure what he wants me to say to that. I hope he is not expecting me to forgive him and take him back.

"You hurt me, Edward. You hurt me so bad that I had to seek out therapy to help me move on. I was a mess. For two weeks I was a zombie, and if it wasn't for Rosalie I don't know what would have happened to me. You know what though, Edward, I made it. I got help and I have moved on from this and I am happier now that I have ever been. I am not saying this to hurt you, but to tell you that you need to move on as well."

"You look happy. I am glad that you are doing well. I don't think my guilt could handle knowing that you are still broken from what I did. You know this is the first time I have seen my parents since a few days after the wedding. They kicked me out. I have had a few conversations with my mother since, but only over the phone."

Just as I am about to open my mouth to apologize to him about not seeing his parents for a year Carlisle comes walking down the hallway.

He comes and stands to my left and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Everything okay here?" he asks.

Edward is the one to answer. "Yeah, everything is fine. We were just finishing here." He reaches his hand out to Carlisle waiting for a handshake in return. Carlisle looks at him sceptically at first but then reaches out his own hand and shakes Edwards. "Take good care of her man, she deserves it." And then he is gone.

Carlisle looks down at me and asks if I am alright.

"I'm okay. He basically apologized and that was it. Let's go finish the rest of our evening." He leans down and his mouth is on mine. I slowly start to deepen the kiss but pull back when I remember where we are.

We head back to our seats, our dinner and more importantly our lives. I know that I have moved on and I now feel like that little talk with Edward is the last piece of the puzzle.

Closure.

**EPOV**

If I had to make a list of words to describe myself, it would go something like this: foolish, immature, thoughtless, reckless, irresponsible, and lastly an idiot.

What I did to Bella was so horrible and I am truly ashamed of myself for it. I cannot believe that I let money and greed take over my life, but I was a spoiled brat.

I just hit a point in my life where my parents were starting to let go of always paying for everything. I had graduated from university and it was time to find a job and start making money of my own. I had gotten part of my trust fund at the age of 18. I bought a car and my condo and my parents made me use the rest to pay for my education. They still supported me while in school, but once I graduated, I was on my own.

When my grandfather set up my trust fund, he set the terms so that I would get a decent amount at my eighteenth birthday and the rest when I got married. I was under the impression that I would get the remainder when I graduated, then my father informed me otherwise.

That night I had gone out with James and a couple other buddies; we decided to crash his girlfriend's girls night out. That was the night I met Bella. She was hot and I knew I wanted her instantly. I started working my charm, hoping I would be taking her home that evening. That was when the idea struck me, so I changed my approach; instead of taking her home with me that night, I asked her on a date.

As much as I was attracted to her, I was not ready to give up my playboy lifestyle. I continued to "date" her and still went out with James and hooked up with random girls.

I think about that now and I am actually disgusted with myself.

Of course, I went on with my plan and proposed and it was after I proposed that I actually started to fall for Bella. Sadly, I never wanted to admit it, so I still went along with my friends when they joked about my upcoming wedding.

By the time the wedding came I was starting to fall for Bella. I guess I was starting to realize how great of a girl she was compared to the skanks that my buddies would go out with. Sadly, that still didn't stop me from being an asshole.

As hurt as I was about what went down on our wedding day, I knew I deserved it. She found out the truth and it was no one's fault but my own. I was naïve to think that she would never find out the real reason I asked her to marry me, or about the other girls.

After the wedding was called off, my parents absolutely freaked out. There was screaming and yelling and they kicked me out of the house. I ended up staying with James, which was a really bad idea. My mom called every once in a while to check on me but I never heard from my father. Eventually I had to get a job and get my own place. The only money I had was what I made from my job, there was nothing coming from my parents anymore.

That year without my parents really helped me open my eyes. As awful as it was not speaking to them for a whole year, it really changed me and deep down I needed it. When my parents called me to have dinner with them, I was nervous as hell about what they wanted. That night was the first time I had seen Bella in a year, since our wedding day.

She was beautiful and she was happy, and it was all because of Carlisle Cullen.

I was upset at first and a little angry, but the way she was looking at him… well she never looked at me that way. She had moved on and told me that I needed to do so as well, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

The relationship with my parents started to mend from that night on and I was happy to have them back. I had taken for granted the people in my life, and I didn't know it until they were gone, and it was too late.

After that night I tried to do what Bella said and move on with my own life. I started dating a little bit but nothing serious. Then a few months later, I was at my parent's house for brunch. I saw something that caught my attention; an engagement party invite.

Bella and Carlisle were getting married.

Even though I was happy that Bella was happy, it still hurt a little. So, like the creep that I can be, I ended up watching their wedding from a distance. I had snuck in and sat at the back of the church where no one could see me.

She looked even more beautiful than she did on our wedding day, probably because she was not storming down the aisle to kick the groom's ass; no, here, she was completely happy. When everyone cleared out of the church I snuck away. I wasn't invited and probably shouldn't have even been at the church but what can I say? I can be a real sucker for punishment sometimes. I could have had that with her if I wasn't such an idiot, blinded by money.

Showing up at their wedding was the closure that I needed to move on and I have. It has been two years since I sat in the back of that church, but I have finally done something with my life and I am happy.

I ran into Bella last week and we actually talked. I told her about what has been going on in my life and she really didn't have to tell me about hers, the rounding belly was explanation enough.

They are expecting their first baby in six weeks. It's a boy and I know that Bella is going to make a fantastic mother. I am always going to have my regrets where Bella is concerned. She is amazingly happy with Carlisle and I have accepted it, but she will always be the one who got away.

**A/N: I saved all the big "Thank Yous" for the end. There are lots. So here it goes!**

**So first, Thank you for reading! **

**Big Hugs for Tanya, aka AcrossTheSkyInStars for making the awesome banner for this story!**

**Big thanks to Cynthia Chan for the beta job!**

**HUGE HUGE thanks with hugs and kisses to Mezz…you know why! AND Rose Masen Cullen, because without her, I wouldn't have had a plot! I heart you ladies HARD!**

**And finally all the ladies that I had the honour of doing WC's with, Rose, Mezz, Sky, Des, Zen, FFR, Mich, TGB, Indie and Feral…and anyone else I forgot because there were so many WC sessions! Without them I would not have finished nor had a great time doing it! AND Bex for your creative help!**


End file.
